Red VS Red
by Anne Frank's Pen
Summary: Shadow finally meets Rouge's baby girl, but learns the truth about the child not just the baby being blind . Read and find out what it is...
1. Chapter 1

_**Red .vs. Red**_

_**Shadow**_ sat down at a nearby tree in a forest after running for a while. He was hopelessy tired from it, and also what happened. After not seeing Rouge the Bat for a long time, he decided to pay her a visit. Shadow hadn't seen her in a year, which is not very long to a 50-year-old black and red hedgehog, but a long one to mortals like Rouge. When he finally got to meet her, she told him what had been going on while he was away. And she also added something he was _not _expecting to hear. She told him that she was the mother of a child. Part of Shadow was thrilled, but the rest of him was freaked out. He began to wonder what she was up to, but all that would pop into his head was an image of a child that looked like him crossed over with Rouge. A white hedgehog that had red eyes and bat wings? A black hedgehog with white streaks and turqoise eyes? What would the child look like. _"How'd it happen?"_ Shadow wondered. He tried to remember him and Rouge having any one-night stands, but there was no memory of it. Finally, sick of it, Shadow got up to go see the kid. But after walking out of the forest and into a park, he saw Rouge, holding a baby. He didn't see the baby's face. He only saw it's nose. Since it was wrapped in a light-pink blanket, he was positive that it was a girl. That was a bit disappointing, but still, it was just part of life. Walking towards Rouge, she was cradling the child in her gloved arms. "Rouge? Is _that_ the kid you were talking about?" he blurted out. Rouge's head swung over to him, her eyes looking a bit shy. "Uh, yes. I named her Mary." she said. Shadow grinned a bit. But it vanished when he noticed a sad look on Rouge's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Rouge's eyes looked down at her feet and then at Shadow's feet. "Well, Mary's blind." she said, and began to shed a few tears without making any noises. Blind? He sat down next to Rouge on the bench and patted her back. His hand reached over to Mary. "Can I see her?" Shadow silently asked. Her eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure?" she said quickly, covering his hand that was on Mary. He nodded and tried to unwrap some of Mary's blanket. "She's not really gonna turn out like you expected. What your gonna see is not going to be good." she added. It felt as if she were trying to prevent him from seeing Mary. He picked up Mary and began to unwrap to see her head. Finally, he got a good look, but it wasn't good. Mary looked nothing like Shadow. She looked...familiar. She had white fur, bat ears, and her eyes were sadly grey. A sign of blindness. But he didn't care about the eyes. All he noticed were that Mary had fists that had claw-attachments. Rage began to crawl up on him. "Rouge? Is this a joke?" he growled. He realized who Mary looked like. "No! Of course not!" Rouge answered, snatching Mary away from him. "Why does she look like HIM!" he nearly shouted, clinching his fists. Rouge stared at Shadow in confusion. "Him? Whose him?" she asked in fear. Shadow ignored her and his fists got tighter and tighter. "YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE MOMENT I TURN BY BACK AROUND, YOU GO OFF WITH HIM!" Shadow shouted. Rouge held Mary very close to her, shaking in fear. Having enough, Shadow stormed off. On his way. Sonic came into view. "Hey! Faker! Long time no see!" he called out. "SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted. Sonic's smile turned into a face of concern. He ran after Shadow and grabbed his back. But Shadow grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "OW!" Sonic cried out. "Leave. Me. ALONE!" Shadow growled through his teeth. "What has gotten into you?" Sonic snapped, freeing his wrist. Shadow fell down on the ground. "I can't believe Rouge." he muttered. Sonic patted Shadow's head and stared down at him. "What is it? Is it about Mary? You know, that kid of yours." he asked. Shadow glared up at Sonic. "Mary is blind. But the big part is that she isn't my kid." he said. Sonic's ears drooped at this. "What! Then, who's kid is she?" he quitley shouted. Shadow wanted to ignore that. He ranted on about how Rouge would do such a thing. "The second I leave, she goes off to...that guy!" he continued to rant. Surprisingly, Sonic was listening, which isn't normal of him. "Wait. Who do you mean?" he asked. But Shadow didn't listen. He was angry and almost felt like exploding. He shot right up and began to skate off. "HEY!" Sonic yelled. Ignoring again, Shadow continued to skate until Sonic came in front of him. Shadow shoved him away once in reach. "Out of my way, faker!" he snapped. "Where you going?" Sonic said. Shadow slowed down a bit and glared over at Sonic. "Angel Island." he growled and skated off.

_**Tails' Workshop**_

_**"Tails!"**_ Sonic shouted to Tails. Peering up from the plane engine he was fixing, Tails' ears perked up in surprise. "What is it!" Tails shouted. Sonic stopped right in front of Tails, clutching his chest and huffing and puffing from running. "Shadow. Angel Island. Bloody." Sonic heaved. Shaking his arm, Tails told Sonic to speak English. "Tails! Shadow is gonna kill someone!" Sonic finally said. Eyes widened, Tails' mouth formed an O. "KILL? Kill who?" he asked. Sonic's ears drooped. "I'll give `ya a hint: there's gonna red blood on Shadow's hands soon. And so is some red fur." he hinted. "He's commiting suicide!" Tails cried. "NO!" Sonic yelled. Putting some thought into it, Tails finally realized when Sonic explained everything. "Oh. No. Sonic, get in the plane! Now!" he shouted.

_**Angel Island**_

_**While**_ hiding behind some trees, Shadow glared his red eyes at a red figure, sitting in front of a giant green emerald. The emerald sat on a tall temple, in the center of a dark green forest. The moon was shining on the trees and emerald. Shadow could care less about the scenery, he kept his eyes on the red figure. Obviously, the figure was a red echidna named Knuckles and he was sound asleep. Creeping out of the trees, Shadow stalked up the altar, stepping on a twig when he was just about 2 or 3 steps away from Knuckles. The sound woke Knuckles up and made him aware. "Huh? Wha-? Shadow?" Knuckles muttered, rubbing his purple eyes. Shadow kept his eyes glaring down at Knuckles while stalking towards him. Glaring in confusion, Knuckles stood up. "Shadow, what is wrong with you?" he asked. Pulling back his fist, Shadow punched Knuckles in the face. He punched him hard enough to make the red echidna fly down to the ground, grabbing his muzzle which Shadow punched. Knuckles howled in pain as Shadow crept up to him. "Ow! That hurts!" he shouted. Shadow didn't care. All he wanted was Knuckles dead. He grabbed Knuckles' neck and pulled him right up to his face. "Your gonna pay for this!" Shadow growled, strangling Knuckles. Knuckles' eyes turned into a dark color while he stared at Shadow's red eyes. "What? I don't even know what I did!" he exclaimed. "SHUT UP!" Shadow snapped and he punched Knuckles again. Having enough, Knuckles stood up and held up his fists. "I don't know what your problem is, but your gonna get it!" he shouted. He threw his fist at Shadow, but Shadow dodged it and grabbed Knuckles' dreadlocks. He pinned Knuckles down and he repeatedly punched him. Finally, with a bit of strenght, Knuckles held up his paws and caught Shadow's hands. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?" he growled. Shadow held down the paws to the floor and his eyes turned into a darker red. "Just as we were getting along better, you go behind my back and take my trust for advantage." he explained. Knuckles' eyes stared at him for a while. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You know what I'm talking about! MARY! ROUGE'S DAUGHTER!" Shadow shouted. Knuckles' eyes widened and he trembled a bit. "Rouge? A mother? How's that possible?" he questioned. Shadow stood up and threw Knuckles over to a pillar. "Yep. And Mary's blind." Shadow said, shedding a tear. "Really? Shadow, I'm sorry." Knuckles said. But Shadow glared at Knuckles. "There's more than that. Mary's not my kid! She doesn't look anything like me. But she looks like someone I know. And he's right around here." he said. Knuckles looked around, but when he looked back at Shadow, Shadow grabbed his chest. "There's no one here." Knuckles said. Shadow chuckled a bit in evil. "Your too stupid, aren't you! If I'm not the father, then YOU are!" Shadow growled. This stunned Knuckles. He then remembered him and Rouge having a one night stand, but he never thought it would end up like this. He didn't know what was worse: Shadow killing him or having to learn that he's a father. Shadow pulled his arm back to punch Knuckles in the face. Knuckles shut his eyes closed, ready to be hit in the face. But, nothing was felt on his face. He opened one eye to see Sonic holding Shadow's arm. "Shadow! Calm down!" he snapped. No matter how hard Shadow tried to free his arm from Sonic's grip, it didn't escape. Shadow's grip loosened up enough for Knuckles to slip away. Tails was seen standing behind Sonic, staring in shock. "Calm down? Knuckles was beginning to become a friend and you know what he does? Goes behind my back and gets Rouge pregnant!" Shadow snapped, smacking Sonic on the head. Tails ran in between Knuckles and Shadow, to prevent Shadow from attacking Knuckles again. "Shadow, killing Knuckles isn't going to fix anything. You can't change the past! It just...happened." Tails explained, defending Knuckles. Looking over at Sonic, then Tails, and then glaring at Knuckles, Shadow smacked Sonic. "FORGET IT!" he shouted, and he skated away. "I knew Shadow could be violent, but I never knew he would be THIS violent." Tails said. Sonic couldn't help but to agree. Tails' blue eyes looked over at Knuckles, who was clutching his face in pain. "Sorry about Shadow, by the way." Sonic said. "I could've fought him on my own." Knuckles pointed. "Too stubborn to admit that Shadow had just beat the heck out of him." Sonic whispered to Tails, making Tails giggle. Sonic and Tails began to walk towards the plane and Knuckles decided to take a walk around the island. When he reached a part of it that was covered entirely of plants, he felt like he was being watched. He turned around to see Shadow staring at him from behind in the trees. "I just wanna say that you should stay away from the kid. Unless you have a death wish." he warned Knuckles. After that, he disappeared into the dark forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PART 2: RED VS RED**_

_**Knuckles**_ walked down the street, glaring down at his shoes. _Who does Shadow think he is, telling me to stay away from my own kid!_ he yelled in his head. He slammed his fist against a nearby lamp-post and sat down at a bench next to it. His hands rubbed his head as he remembered that night when he accidentally got Rouge pregnant:

_One year ago..._

Knuckles was sitting under a nearby tree, sleeping, until he heard screams. He saw an alligator, a black wolf, and an orange coyote chasing a snow-white bat down the street. It was obvious that it was female since it was curvaceous and had attractive looks. Then, Knuckles noticed who it was. "ROUGE!" he loudly said. He shot right up and ran after the gang of criminals and Rouge. They had her cornered in a dead-ended ally. He wrapped his palms around the wolf and slammed the wolf into the alligator and coyote. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted at them as they ran away from Rouge. She was cowarding in the corner and she looked as if she were crying. Knuckles patted her back gently and smoothed her head. He then noticed that she wasn't moving. She was breathing, but Knuckles guessed that she was unconcious. He gently picked her up and carried her to her apartment. Once there, he put her down on her bed and went to go get a damp cloth to put on her head. As he dabbed it, Rouge began to wake up. "H-huh? Knuckles?" she groaned. She sat right up on her bed and pulled her right ear behind. Knuckles smoothed his thumb on her left arm. "Calm down." he said. Knuckles couldn't remember anything else, but the next morning, he woke up in a bed. He seemed to have felt extra weight on him. It was clinging onto him as if it were tied to him. Knuckle turned his head over for his nose to press against another nose. It was Rouge! He slid out of her arms and sat up on the bed, gripping his head. It was easy to tell that she was wearing nothing. Nothing at all. Knuckles found his shoes and socks on the ground and just stared at the floor for a while. He then looked over to the clock that said 3:35 in the morning. Still tired, Knuckles went back to sleep. At 6:03 in the morning, he heard running foot steps and Rouge groaning and coughing. Worried, Knuckles quietly peeked through the bathroom door to see Rouge wearing a robe and her head bowing down on the toilet. Knuckles' heart began to beat extremely fast as he knew what that meant. He quickly, but silently, threw on his socks and snuck out of the room and once he was in the living room, he got on his shoes and snuck out of the apartment. Knuckles had heard of morning sickness a lot and it would only mean one thing and it was his fault. Knuckles began to feel guilty. He messed up Rouge's life and worse of all, she was going to hate him and she was going to be hated by Shadow. Knuckles pretty much knew that Shadow and Rouge were intamite and Shadow really liked Rouge. Once Shadow would find out that Rouge was carrying Knuckles' child, he was going to be dead and Rouge would have to be forced to raise a baby all by herself since Shadow would be too upset to help and Knuckles had to keep his distance from her and the child or Shadow would kill him and Rouge. A few days later on Angel Island, Amy ran towards Knuckles with "good news". She was squealing of joy and bouncing non-stop. "Amy! Calm down!" Knuckles shouted. Once Amy calmed down, she was shaking and grinning. "ROUGE IS PREGNANT! SHE'S GONNA BE A MOMMY!" she yelled of happiness. While Amy and others (except Shadow, who was away) were completely excited, Knuckles was heart-broken and couldn't go see Rouge, who was then at the mid-point of her pregnancy at the time he was keeping his distance even more from her. Tails one day sent pictures to Knuckles. Tons of them had pictures of Rouge with a large stomach. All of the pictures had something to do with her baby. Ultra-sound pictures, baby showers pictures, etc. Then...on the day of October 1, Knuckles heard the news he was waiting for: Rouge was in labor. Knuckles had to go to the hospital Rouge was at to see how it went. But he hid in the hospital. At 2:22 A.M., Knuckles left. At 7:30 A.M. at Angel Island, Tails gave him news that Rouge had a baby girl. There were a few pictures of Rouge sent by Cream that showed Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream herself holding the baby. Over time, Knuckles did a pretty good job staying away from Rouge and the baby. When Shadow came and beaten up Knuckles, he kept lying to Shadow that he didn't know Rouge was pregnant and had a baby **(HA! That's right! I tricked you! I made it look as if Knuckles had no idea!:D)**.

_Present..._

Every single of the pictures he had seen of Rouge being pregnant and being with the baby haunted him. He ditched his own kid and the woman that he had really liked for a long time. His heart began to beat fast, he began to clutch his hand on his knee hard, and he gritted his teeth together. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he shouted. At that, he shot right up and rushed down the street.

LATER...

Rouge peacefully slept in her bed, one hand on the left pillow and the other under her head. Then, a crash of thunder was heard and Mary's cries echoed down the hall. "Hang on Mary, I'm coming!" Rouge quietly shouted to Mary, getting out of bed and putting on a robe. On her way to Mary's room, Rouge then heard Mary's crying stop. Odd. Rouge opened Mary's door a bit and she nearly had a heart attack right on the spot. Mary was out of her crib and Knuckles, Mary's father, was holding her, smoothing her ears gently. Rouge also noticed that Knuckles was...smiling. Even though she was blind, Mary was grinning, too and one of her small hands was on Knuckles' half-moon shaped birth-mark. For once, her grey, dull eyes were glowing with happiness. Knuckles' plum eyes looked over at Rouge at that moment. "Hi." he greeted. When Rouge walked into the room, Knuckles handed her Mary. "Isn't she sweet?" she said, cradling Mary in her arms. "Yep." he answered, stroking a thumb on Mary's soft, silky fur. A large smile appeared on Mary's face and her eyes began to sparkle from the love from her mother and the love she wanted from her father. Rouge lightly put Mary back in her crib and the little baby was soon fast asleep. "Say, why'd you leave?" Rouge then asked. Knuckles stood frozen at his spot and he clinched his fists. "Well, it's just that I thought that if Shadow found out, he'd hate you and he'd hurt you since the baby isn't even his. And if I got involved, it would just get worse for you." he explained. Rouge's arms wrapped around Knuckles' neck and she kissed his cheek. "Oh, your so sweet." she said. "I just got really worry about what would happen to you and the baby." he said. Soon, Knuckles found himself kissing Rouge and Mary was in her room, hearing noises that she could NOT understand at all.

MORNING...

Shadow walked into Rouge's apartment, holding an abundance of red roses. "Rouge?" he silently called out. He then walked up the small hallway to Rouge's room. He lightly knocked on her door and whispered for her name. "Rouge, it's me, Shadow." he said. Nothing. Shadow opened the door to only see the last thing he'd ever want to see. In Rouge's bed, was Rouge wearing only her undergarments and lying next to her was a red echidna. "ROUGE!" he yelled, dropping the flowers. Rouge covered her chest up with the blankets and Knuckles buried his face into his palms. "Shadow!" she exclaimed. Knuckles quickly got out of the bed and pushed Shadow away as he ran out of the room. Shadow then got back up and chased Knuckles. "GET BACK HERE, TRAITOR!" he screamed.


End file.
